1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a cylinder lock, more particularly to a cylinder lock having a reinforcement structure coupled to an outer rose disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional cylinder lock includes outer and inner handle assemblies 1A, 2, and a latch assembly 3. The outer handle assembly 1A includes an outer rose assembly 11A, an outer handle 12A, an outer drive unit 13A hating a transmission tube 15A, and a pair of tubular securing rods 14A having internal screw threads. The inner handle assembly 2 includes an inner rose assembly 21, an inner handle 22 and an inner drive unit (not shown). Two screw holes 25 are provided in the inner rose assembly 21.
In assembly, the latch assembly 3 is inserted into a hole 42 in a door panel 4 and is fixed to the door panel 4 using two screws 31. The outer drive assembly 13A and the inner drive assembly (not shown) are inserted partially into another hole 41 in the door panel 4. The tubular securing rods 14A and the transmission tube 15A are inserted respectively into holes 32 and 33 of the latch assembly 3. Thereafter, the inner drive unit of the inner handle assembly 2 with a transmission tube hole is sleeved onto the transmission tube 15A, and two screws 24 are passed through the respective screw holes 25 and engaged with the respective internal screw threads of the tubular securing rods 14A, thereby securing the outer and inner handle assemblies 1A and 2 to the door panel 4.
However, since the cross-sectional dimension of the tubular securing rods 14A is limited by the size of the holes 32, the robustness of the tubular securing rods 14A is insufficient, and the cylinder lock can be easily destroyed by hammering and twisting the outer handle assembly 1A.